imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend's Statue
"It's where we relight the Legendary Flame Monument and dedicate the city to the memory of the man who saved it during the invasion. The history books of the Imagine Nation simultaneously remember it as both our greatest victory and worst defeat." -Jazen Knight, The Accidental Hero Legend's Statue, or the Statue of Legend, is a monument built in honor of the fallen hero, Legend, as well as other heroes and even villains that lost their lives in the Battle of Empire City in the first invasion. History Remembering the fallen Possibly days or months after the first invasion, the citizens of the Imagine Nation were shocked and saddened by the events. Asides from losing families, friends, heroes, and even villains, the death of the most beloved hero, Legend, took a toll. In memory of all of them, the monument was built to Legend's image, a plaque built at the stand for the day the statue was erected: Dedicated January 25, 1998. The day became Dedication day, and famed mostly for the Legendary Sacrifice, the fallen hero's choice to die in order to stop Revile once and for all. Since, the statue looks over Hero Square, a hand extended with the palm facing upwards and a ever burning blue flame to honor the dead. Rededication Day Twelve years after the invasion, Jack arrives and Stendeval returns. Stendeval seems pleased with the monument, and wanting to see the good side of it, he renames the holiday as Rededication Day, not only to honor the fallen, but to celebrate another year alive due to their cause. The plaque at the stand of the statue is then rewritten as: Rededicated January 25, 2010. However, Jack soon learns that while Legend did sacrifice himself for the Imagine Nation, in part was also for himself, for Revile was Jack's possible future. Guilty, Jack considers leaving the island, standing by the statue and feeling like in many ways, he was Legend's cause of death, and the reason for the monument. Convinced otherwise by Stendeval, Jack decides to stay, hide the possibility of turning into Revile, and tries to take advantage of the chance given to him by Legend to become a hero instead of a villain. Honoring the Hero Two years after Jack's arrival to the Imagine Nation, the Rüstov launch a second invasion on the secret country. Barely surviving the battles that rage in the two days that follow Jack's return, the statue continued to stand. Along with the rest of Empire City days after the final fight against the Magus and his army, the statue is fixed and the blue flame set ablaze stronger yet to remember the fallen of the new fight and celebrate a hero, that being Jack Blank himself. Honored and more than humble, Jack gives credit to his friends, the city, and even Legend himself. Appearances * The Accidental Hero * The Secret War (briefly) * The End of Infinity Trivia * The statue stands on a bridge just over the edge of the island. * While not the tallest structure in Empire City, it's large enough to overlook Hero Square, yet small enough to look from the Smart Tower and the Ivory Tower. Category:Items Category:Locations